


Courted

by NickiNoodle



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiNoodle/pseuds/NickiNoodle
Summary: Anthy was most eager to speak to her queen after the meeting of the Pale Court.Anthy belongs to the lovely @hakunoknight on Twitter <3
Relationships: Anthy/White Lady
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Courted

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble based off of this beautiful work by hakunoknight on twitter: https://twitter.com/hakunoknight/status/1280268790048194560/photo/2 
> 
> Go check them out!

The meeting of the Pale Court had gone well - as well as any meeting ever did, at least. It had been dreadfully dull, with boring men talking meaningless drivel in an attempt to make themselves sound important in front of the king. Far more time was spent posturing than truly discussing anything of value, as far as the White Lady had been able to tell.

Of course, she was unable to say for sure. In truth, the queen had spent much of the meeting lost in thought, nodding occasionally to make it seem as though anything they'd said had caught her interest. Her husband was far more adept at the political side of rule than she was; thus, she felt no guilt at letting her mind wander, free to explore her own thoughts. The Wyrm would certainly inform her of anything of importance later. 

"Your Majesty? Shall we retire to your chambers?"

The object of her mind's wandering interrupted her from her thoughts. Anthy was standing beside her, eyes cast down and away, her joined hands fidgeting in front of her.

"Only if you desire to, my lady," Anthy began before the queen could respond, rocking slightly back onto her heels. "If you have other plans, I'd-"

"Anthy." Anthy froze at the queen’s interruption, her skin going slightly pale.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

The queen glanced down at Anthy with a practiced expression of detachment. Far too many wandering eyes lingered around for the queen to feel comfortable reassuring her assistant in any meaningful capacity. 

“Let us. I sense there is much you wish to discuss.” 

The walk from the main rooms of the palace to where the White Lady spent much of her time was uneventful. Soft moonlight came through the castle windows, casting long beams of light across the carpeted floors. Castle guards walked to and fro, looking busy with keeping the castle safe from all of the foes that seldomly threatened its halls. The sound of their footsteps echoed loudly off the walls as they traveled down the nearly-empty hallways.

When they’d reached the White Lady’s chambers, Anthy rushed ahead to open the door. She held the door open as the White Lady walked through, allowing it to close on its own behind her until it shut with a gentle click. 

The White Lady rested her hand under Anthy's chin, turning her head towards her until she was unable to turn away.

"Look at me, Lamb."

She kept her gaze firm on Anthy’s eyes until she turned towards her, a slight blush dusting across Anthy’s cheeks at their closeness and her queen’s touch. 

"Please. Do share what is truly on your mind. Rest assured, you will not upset me, whatever it may be."

"I..." Anthy began, pulling away from the White Lady's grasp. Her hands joined in front of her again, clasping and unclasping before becoming still. After a moment, she began to speak.

"I'm quite worried about the Pale Court," she began. "They spoke far too casually when regarding you today. Would you mind if I watched a few members closer?" She paused for a second, brows furrowing. "I apologize if I'm overstepping. You must understand, I only desire that everything goes well for your next event, Your Majesty. I only wish to ensure that the court treats you with the respect that you duly deserve."

The White Lady smiled. She was unable to show her affections for lady-in-waiting outside of when they were in private due to the risk of wandering eyes catching them, but when the two were alone, the queen relished in turning her dedicated, loyal, no-nonsense assistant into a flustered mess.

"You have my permission to do whatever it is that would make you comfortable, Lamb," she chuckled, resting a hand upon Anthy's shoulder. "In exchange, I shall also ensure the court is not looking too closely at you. You are far too cute for your own good. I fear a member of the court would try to steal you away if I do not watch closely enough."

Anthy covered her reddening cheeks with her hands, bowing her head in a vain attempt to hide her blush from the queen's watchful eyes. But there was no escaping

"And please, when it is the two of us alone, call me Root."

Anthy buried her face into the White Lady's chest, stifling a groan of embarrassment in the fabric of her dress. The queen pulled Anthy into a gentle embrace, allowing herself to chuckle at her assistant’s predicament. The two rested in each other’s arms for just a moment before the queen shifted, pulling back and leaning down to pull Anthy into a kiss. 

For as much as she loved enjoying how Anthy acted when she was flustered, that usually involved her facing away from her, or otherwise being out of her sight in some way. And for as long as it was just the two of them, the queen wouldn't waste a single moment of enjoying her lover's smile.


End file.
